Expected
by slackerD
Summary: As the daughter of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, Katniss has no choice but to avenge their murders. Now it's just a matter of figuring out who she can trust.
1. Part One

**Title**: Expected  
**Author**: slacker_d  
**Crossover**: Hunger Games (movie verse)/Avengers (movie verse)  
**Pairing/Characters**: Katniss, Natasha Romanoff, Phil Coulson  
**Summary**: As the daughter of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, Katniss has no choice but to avenge their murders. Now it's just a matter of figuring out who she can trust.  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine.  
**Word Count**: ~1,485  
**Spoilers**: both movies.  
**Warnings**: Character death.  
**A/N**: This is my roommate's fault for suggesting we watch The Avengers during Thanksgiving dinner. Well that and Tumblr for even suggesting the connection in the first place. Also, I have no freaking idea where this story is going. So updates will be sporadic at best.

* * *

Part One

She'd never been wanted. Her father always corrected her and said she hadn't been **planned**, but the fact that her mother never chimed in as well always makes Katniss question why she's here. Considering their jobs, no one would have looked down on Natasha for not having the baby, or at the very least, for not **raising** the baby. Her mother loves her, but Katniss has never been quite sure if she ever **liked **her. Her father on the other hand, well, she's always been daddy's little girl. She supposes that's the main reason why she took so well to her father's chosen weapon.

"That's just because your mother is more adaptable than I am," he'd always tell her. "She uses everything in her environment." Even though Katniss knows that's true of both of them, she's heard the stories.

He's always trying to make Natasha seem softer than she appears. Katniss has never understood why. With their jobs, it's completely understandable that her mother has a lot of emotional walls. And even if she's never had a close mother/daughter relationship, that doesn't mean she ever wanted anything bad to happen to her mother. As long as she comes home, that's what matters.

She knows this because the day that Natasha **doesn't **come home is one of the worst days of her young life. She's fourteen and her father is sitting in his bedroom, staring at the wall. She's tried to get his attention several times, but to no avail. So she calls Uncle Phil.

He appears less than a half hour later, carrying a teddy bear, which he immediately thrusts at her when she answers the door.

"Uh, thanks," she says, letting him in the house. The cold fear that has been running through her as she waited iss only growing; the only reason Uncle Phil ever shows up with an impromptu gift is when there's bad news.

They sit at the kitchen table. Katniss watches as Uncle Phil stares at his hands and she knows that whatever he's going to tell her is the last thing she wants to hear.

"Your mother is dead."

It's said so quietly that Katniss isn't even sure that she heard correctly.

"What?" Her voice is just as quiet.

Uncle Phil looks up from his hands and directly into her eyes. "Natasha is dead. I'm sorry."

"What? How? What?"

"The mission just went horribly wrong."

"Was dad there? Is that why he's so… catatonic?"

Uncle Phil shakes his head. "No, Clint wasn't with her. Which is why I think he's… like that. Wondering if he could have made a difference."

Katniss can't help but ask. "Would he?"

Uncle Phil's eyes return to his fidgeting hands. "I don't know."

**…**

It's Tony who tells her everything. Of course. The funeral is horrible. She stays by her father's side and neither of them say anything for the entire day. They simply accept everyone's condolences with nods. Thankfully, no one is idiotic enough to ask either of them to speak.

The next day Tony shows up with a bottle of bourbon. Katniss has never felt the need to drink before then, but she isn't going to turn down liquor from Tony Stark.

They sit at the table, the same table that Katniss had sat with Uncle Phil at when he told her that her mother was dead. It seems appropriate.

"Barton still not talking?"

Katniss doesn't answer right away. She tries a sip of the bourbon and barely manages to not spit it back out. After watching Tony take a long pull from his drink, she nods.

"I really am sorry, kiddo."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Kid, you don't want to go there." Tony pours himself more liquor. "Trust me. You don't want to know."

"Maybe not. But I need to."

Despite their rocky relationship, she is her mother's daughter and so Tony caves pretty quickly under Katniss's hard glare.

"Fine." He pours them both some more bourbon, despite the fact that she hasn't finished the little bit he gave her. "But don't tell your dad I told you."

**…**

Her father dies when she is eighteen. She'ss told over the phone this time. She's just started her second semester of college, way on the other side of the country. Katniss supposes she should have known something was up when Uncle Phil called her, seemingly, out of the blue.

It's like a bucket of cold water has been thrown over her. She actually makes Uncle Phil repeat himself. Once it has sunk in, she tells him thanks and hangs up.

Years later, she still has no idea how she made it back. She has no real memory of being driven to the airport or the flight or the cab ride to the house. In fact, her memory jumps from hanging up on Uncle Phil to her standing in front of her father's coffin the day of the funeral; everything else between is a blur.

**…**

This time she seeks Tony out right after the funeral. She can't bear to go back to the house. It hasn't been home since her mother died, anyway. And she has to know.

Thankfully, he doesn't protest. He just whispers something in Ms. Potts' ear and then excuses himself. Katniss follows him outside and into a bar on the corner. When they enter, Tony heads straight to the bar and speaks to the bartender. A moment later, he has a bottle and two plastic cups which he carries over to Katniss.

"Follow me." He hands her the cups.

They walk back to the funeral home, but instead of going inside, Tony heads to his roadster. Katniss climbs into the passenger seat, feeling lost. Inside the car, Tony pours some liquor into the top plastic cup. He pulls out of the other one and hands it to Katniss. He then fills the other plastic cup to the brim before closing the bottle.

"To your dad." Tony raises his cup.

Katniss nods, clicks her cup against his and takes a hesitant sip, not sure what Tony chose to drink. It's whiskey and she savors the burn as it slides down her throat. The cup is empty in two swallows.

Tony raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything as he pours more.

She takes one more drink, waiting. When the silence in the roadster continues for over another minute, Katniss wonders if she'ss going to have to ask again.

"I have to ask, even if I already know the answer."

Katniss turns to look at Tony, who's staring straight ahead, looking tense.

"Are you sure you want to know this? Knowing doesn't make it better. Or easier."

"I know."

"And I know that you know that, but this? It might be too much."

"Why? Because my relationship with my father was so different then my relationship with my mother? Or because now I've lost them both?"

Katniss sees Tony's jaw twitch slightly at her questions, but she has no idea if it's to hide a wince or a smile. Maybe both.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this at the moment. But more and more, I see the most interesting parts of her emerging in you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Tony smirks. "Which is how it was meant."

Katniss allows herself to enjoy the feeling of pride that being compared to her mother causes before returning to the topic at hand. "So. You gonna tell me what happened?"

Tony sighs and pours himself more bourbon.

**…**

Tony had been right of course, though she'd never admit it, it is almost too much. As he walks her back into the funeral home, Katniss thinks Tony might have known anyway. It is the only reason she could come up with for the delicate manner that he treats her after relaying the detailed account of how her father died. Externally she bristles at it, even if internally she tries to appreciate the last little bit of coddling she'll most likely ever receive.

She only lasts another few minutes before she has to leave. She bids good-bye to Tony, Ms. Potts, who insists that Katniss call her Pepper now, and Dr. Banner. She knows she should let more people know she's leaving, but she finds she really doesn't care.

Her parents' house is now hers. She sits at the same table that she learned about her mother's death at and drinks the Jack Daniels she found in the freezer. The burn down her throat is icy cold and seems to keep her from becoming too wasted.

Instead, she ruminates over what to do next.

She's always planned on avenging her mother's death. She's always known that she needed to do a bit more growing up before that could happen though and so she's been biding her time. Her father's death simply has sped up Katniss's timeline.


	2. Part Two

**Title**: Expected - part two  
**Author**: slacker_d  
**Crossover**: Hunger Games (movie verse)/Avengers (movie verse)  
**Pairing/Characters**: Katniss, Natasha Romanoff, Phil Coulson  
**Summary**: As the daughter of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, Katniss has no choice but to avenge their murders. Now it's just a matter of figuring out who she can trust.  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine.  
**Word Count**: ~920  
**Spoilers**: both movies.  
**Warnings**: Character death.  
**A/N**: Flashbacks in italics.

* * *

Part Two

The fact that Nick Fury is trying to recruit her a mere month after her father's death baffles Katniss. Though perhaps it's her fault, for agreeing to the meeting in the first place. What did she think was going to happen? Reminiscing over coffee? She only agreed out of respect for her parents, but of course, Fury wouldn't see it that way.

"It's quite the opportunity."

Katniss barely manages to hold back a scoff. "Please don't act like you're doing me any favors."

"So what? You're going to go back to school? Get a degree? In Criminal Justice?" Fury scoffs. "That must be why you haven't gone back to school yet. You just need a little more time before you can return and really sink your teeth into studying. Right? Someone's lying to herself."

"As if you're not lying to me as well."

"At the moment? Not really." Fury slides a folder across the table. "I'm offering you the chance to gain all the skills you need to avenge your parents."

Katniss raises an eyebrow. "They need avenging?"

"Let's not insult each other's intelligence by pretending Stark didn't tell you everything."

"You don't sound surprised. Or upset."

"This is Tony Stark's world and we're all just living in it."

She barely holsd back a smirk; the truth in that statement sums up Tony perfectly.

"You're your mother's daughter, Katniss. We both know what your next step is."

"And what is that?"

Fury leans in closer. "Vengeance."

**…**

_Tony pours himself two more drinks before starting. "He was trying to avenge your mother."_

_Katniss isn't surprised by that. She's always suspected as much. Her father has been cagey and preoccupied the last few years of his life. She always knew it's because of Natasha and always assumed it was his grief driving him towards retribution._

_She felt it too. It's what drove her to take up martial arts in addition to archery and basic combat skills._

_"His name is Snow. Coriolanus Snow. He's been on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar for longer than you've been alive. In fact, he and Fury have history."_

_"Fury has history with everyone." Because he does._

_Tony chuckles. "It does seem that way." He pours her a bit more whiskey. "He's the reason Fury lost his eye."_

_"I thought that was cause of shrapnel. During the war."_

_"What war?"_

_Katniss shrugs. It was just what she'd always been told._

_"He just says that. Sounds better than the truth."_

_"Which is what?"_

_"Snow betrayed him. Back when they were both just starting out. Rumor is that Snow saw he could have more power opposing S.H.I.E.L.D. than joining it. And when Fury went to stop him, Snow shoved a pocket knife in his eye."_

_"Shit."_

_Tony nods. "The pictures are pretty gruesome."_

_Of course Tony looked at the pictures. "Why are there pictures?"_

_"S.H.I.E.L.D likes to document things."_

_"That's sick."_

_Tony nods again. "About five years ago, Fury was certain he'd finally found a way to end Snow's reign and so he sent your mother to infiltrate."_

_"She was one of the best."_

_"Unfortunately it wasn't enough. Her cover was blown and she was, uh, tortured until she died."_

_"So what you told me before, about her death, was a lie?"_

_Tony shakes his head. "It was what you needed to hear at the time." Tony actually looks guilty; it throws Katniss off a bit. "Banner convinced me that you didn't need specifics. At least not yet. Everything I told you was the truth, just not the whole truth."_

_Katniss thinks back to that fateful Wednesday, sitting at the table, dressed in black and grieving. Everything Tony had told her had been horrible and detailed, but at the same time, there'd been no specifics, no names. And it hadn't mattered, then._

_"But now?"_

_"We all knew what Barton was doing. It didn't take a genius to see it. I'm sure you noticed it too. And we didn't stop him. We knew he needed it. The bond he and your mom shared, it was… well, we all knew there was no stopping him." Tony stares morosely at the empty whiskey bottle. "And honestly, we all wanted him to succeed."_

_Katniss nods, having felt the same way._

_Tony turns to her then, looking almost apologetic. "I guess payback falls to you now."_

_Katniss can't look him in the eye. "What makes you think I'll succeed where dad didn't?" She feels his stare, but just can't meet it. "They were two of the best. I'm just… me."_

_Tony lets his gaze return to staring desolately out the windshield. "Actually, I think you're best of both of them. That's how I know you'll succeed."_

**…**

"And what if it is?"

"Then you're going to need all the help you can get."

Having a stare off against a man with one eye is more difficult than Katniss expected. Angrily, she concedes first, letting her hands drop to the folder still sitting in the middle of the table.

"Fine. I'll consider it."

Fury leans back, grinning. "That's all I'm asking for."

Katniss stands agitated, swiping the folder off the table. "I'd say it's been fun, but we both know that's a lie."

Fury doesn't react. "Call me when you're ready to come in."

It takes every ounce of will power she has to not thrust her fork into his good eye, just so she can wipe the smug look off his face. "Thanks for lunch." Not waiting for his reply, she spins on her heel and stalks out.


	3. Part Three

**Title**: Expected - part three  
**Author**: slacker_d  
**Crossover**: Hunger Games (movie verse)/Avengers (movie verse)  
**Pairing/Characters**: Katniss, Natasha Romanoff, Phil Coulson  
**Summary**: As the daughter of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, Katniss has no choice but to avenge their murders. Now it's just a matter of figuring out who she can trust.  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine.  
**Word Count**: ~1,235  
**Spoilers**: both movies.  
**Warnings**: Character death.

* * *

Part Three

"I can't believe that you're leaving."

Katniss rolls her eyes as she packs.

"You parents wouldn't want you to drop out."

Katinss spins around to face Peeta. "You have no idea what my parents would want."

Peeta doesn't seem put off by Katniss's glare. "I know it's not what you want."

"What I want doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

Katniss sighs. Peeta's crush is **usually **easy enough to ignore. "That's a nice sentiment."

"Right. You don't believe in sentiment."

"I was taught not to."

Silence falls over the room as Katniss continues to pack, waiting for Peeta to continue, because she knows he won't drop the issue.

"I could come with you."

Though, she didn't expect that.

"I mean, it's no big deal. I just hate the idea of you being all alone in that house. That can't be good for you."

Katniss knows it wouldn't be, but she has no choice. "I'll be fine."

"Damnit Katniss. What are you so afraid of?"

He wouldn't believe her if she told him. "It was nice of you to offer, but it's unnecessary."

"At least let me come back with you, help you settle in."

Katniss doesn't answer, instead glancing at the clock. "Aren't you going to be late?"

"Who cares?"

"Your boss for one." Katniss turns to face Peeta. "You can't afford to lose that job."

"I don't want you to go."

She doesn't want to say it, but it seems that she has no choice. She guides Peeta to sit on the bed with her. "I'm…going to miss you too. But I don't belong here, not anymore. And I'm not sure that I ever did."

"What? Of course you did. You do."

"Peeta. Meeting you has really been my only reason to stay here. Well you and-"

Peeta groans. "Please don't put me in the same category as him."

"It's not like we can't keep in touch."

"I've heard that before."

"I'm sorry. There's nothing you can do to change this."

"What about if I told you that I-"

Katniss jumps up, almost scurrying away from Peeta. "No. Don't." The anguish that washes over Peeta's face almost breaks Katniss's heart. "I just meant that this isn't the time for…any sort of declaration."

"Katniss…"

"I'm sorry Peeta. This is how it has to be."

She watches Peeta's expression tighten as he does his best to erase the love from his eyes. "Fine. It's my fault really."

"What?"

"For ignoring everyone who told me you were cold and unfeeling. After all, you're not always like that, at least not with me. But maybe I've just been lying to myself." He stands and stomps to the door before turning around. "You're more like your mother than you think, Katniss. And I don't mean that as a compliment."

Katniss is left standing there, staring after him, the sound of the slamming door still echoing in her head.

**…**

"So you're leaving."

Katniss nods. "I'm not really one for good-byes, but since the opportunity keeps getting taken away from me, I figured I better take advantage."

"You're rather stoic."

"What do you want me to say?"

Haymitch glances at his watch. "I have no idea." He then pulls a key out of his top right desk drawer. "Help a fella out and close my door, would you?"

Katniss shakes her head in disgust, but gets up and closes the door.

"Don't look at me like that, darling." Haymitch sets two glasses on the desk. "We're toasting your departure. Or your next step. Whatever. Besides, I'm sharing today. That doesn't happen often."

Katniss snatches the glass off the desk and takes a quick sip. Very tasty. Haymitch always has the best liquor, one of the perks of having an alcoholic as an advisor.

"Probably the most expensive thing you'll ever put in your mouth."

Katniss wonders what it says about her that her mind immediately made that statement dirty. A small grin appears.

Haymitch smirks as if he knows what she's thinking. "Another reason I like you." He raises his glass. "To whatever the hell is next for you. May… it be what you need it to be."

Katniss clinks her glass against his, before tossing back the rest of the liquor. "Thank you for that somewhat vague, yet positive sounding toast."

"Well since I don't know why you're leaving or where you're going, what am I supposed to say?" Haymitch pours himself some more. Without asking, he pours Katniss more as well.

"Nothing, I suppose."

"Unless you're here for some sort of farewell heart to heart."

"God no."

"Good. For a moment there, I was afraid I'd overestimated you."

Katniss sips the scotch, trying not to smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your thoughts to yourself."

"I'm going to miss you." Katniss fells her cheeks redden the minute the words leave her mouth.

"Ah, that might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't worry. I don't expect you to say it back. I assume the alcohol will wipe me from your memory the minute I'm out of your sight."

Haymitch chuckles. "Bitter much? Don't worry, darling. I couldn't forget you. Doesn't matter how much I drink."

Self-conscious, Katniss tries to hide her smile in her glass as she takes a final sip.

**…**

She spends the drive back thinking, because really what else can she do. Distracting herself with music only lasts a few songs and truthfully, she does need a game plan.

She knows what's expected of her and wishes, not for the first time, that she wasn't an only child. If she just had someone to share this… burden with, then maybe she wouldn't feel so overwhelmed.

The fact that Fury's offer is the best next step galls her. She's always been wary of him, growing up. She figures it's the eye patch. But now, knowing that he sent her mother to her death, no matter the reason, has forever tainted him in her mind. That and how obvious it is that she can never fully trust him.

But she needs specific training; there are some things a person can only learn from a highly secretive convert government organization. And with her parentage, Katniss is practically a legacy or whatever. However, the idea of calling Fury and agreeing to come in makes her want to vomit.

What she needs is a sounding board. Normally that would have been Haymitch; the old goat has become more of a friend than an advisor. He reminds Katniss a lot of her mother, a damaged and closed off person, just trying to exist in a world they can no longer properly fit into. Haymitch has made a few off handed comments over the months relating to both his upbringing and his rebellious youth. Katniss hasn't really pieced everything together, but knows enough to realize what his alcoholism really means.

And even if her childhood wasn't anything nearly as traumatic, she feels like they're more similar than they are different.

But of course, she can't share anything about her parents, or more specifically, about what her parents did.

Not that he'd necessarily believe her. After all, does she seem like the only offspring of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s two best agents? Does she seem like the daughter of two superheroes?

Assuming one believes in that sort of thing and Haymitch definitely does not. She knows that without asking.

She's never felt more alone.


	4. Part Four

**Title**: Expected - part four  
**Author**: slacker_d  
**Crossover**: Hunger Games (movie verse)/Avengers (movie verse)  
**Pairing/Characters**: Katniss, Tony Stark, Maria Hill  
**Summary**: As the daughter of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, Katniss has no choice but to avenge their murders. Now it's just a matter of figuring out who she can trust.  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine.  
**Word Count**: ~1,070  
**Spoilers**: both movies.  
**Warnings**: Character death.

* * *

Part Four

In the end, she goes to Tony. It's really always been the only option and Katniss wonders why she pretended otherwise; she could have saved herself a lot of time spent analyzing the situation.

"I knew you'd figure it out, kid. Your Uncle Tony is **always **the answer."

Katniss just barely manages to stop her scoffing laugh as Tony leads her through the halls of Stark Tower. "Whatever you say **Uncle **Tony."

Tony actually stops walking and stares her at a moment before shaking his head. "Yeah I was definitely right." He begins walking again.

"About?"

"That sounds really creepy. Let's skip the whole uncle part."

"Fair enough."

Standing in front of a door with the letters K.E.B. on it, Katniss curiosity is piqued. It's at the end of a hallway and they haven't passed anyone in the halls for a while.

"I started this when I heard about your mom."

That catches Katniss's attention.

"It was finished last year. I had really hoped it wouldn't be necessary, but then your dad went and got himself killed.

"Got himself killed?"

"You know what I mean."

Katniss nods, because she does. She too finds it easier to hide behind sarcastic flippancy. Her dad always said it was the main reason that Tony likes her so much. Katniss had never really believed it until that moment.

"What does K.E.B. mean?"

"It means it's yours." Tony smirks. "It stands for Katniss Everdeen Barton."

She glares at him in aggravation and watches him not quite flinch. Remembering her father telling Katniss that she looked just like her mother when she did that, Katniss tries to let go of her annoyance and school her features.

"Glare all you want kiddo. But you're standing here now, which means I'm right."

"And that's the only thing that matters."

"Essentially."

The room seems to contain everything Katniss might need, at least everything that Tony thought to provide. In one corner are some training mats with various weapons lining the walls. Next to the mats os a treadmill sitting between some free weights. In another corner sits the latest technology blinking at her in the form of computers, maps and various tracking devices.

"Spared no expense."

"It's…"

Tony smirks. "A lot to take in, I know."

Katniss walks towards the weapons, examining them all, trying to remember what she knows about each one. "I may need a trainer."

"Done." Tony walks over to a red wall phone that Katniss hadn't noticed. "This is a direct line to some of the best. Call 'em whenever you want. They're expecting your call."

"Seriously?"

Tony's smirk grows. "Perks of being a billionaire.

**…**

"It's a terrible idea."

"Nice to see you too."

As the daughter of two high ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Katniss has met plenty other agents growing up, but most barely gave her another glance. Maria Hill is the only one to actually see her as more than simply an offshoot of her parents, despite never really seeing eye to eye with Natasha.

Maria steps inside the house, looking angrier than Katniss has ever seen her. "I can't believe you went to **him**."

"What is your problem with him?" Katniss leads Maria into the kitchen and while she sits at the table, Katniss finds two bottles of water in the fridge.

"Look. I know Fury's methods seem… harsh, but his role is to oversee the greater good."

Katniss sets the water on the table as she sits across from Maria. "What purpose did my parents' death serve towards the greater good?"

"That has yet to be determined."

"I never pinned you as someone suffering from blind faith."

"There have always been results."

"Yeah. Greater good. I know." Katniss sighs. "So that's why you're here? To talk me out of seeking help from Tony."

"I know Fury made you an offer."

"A condescending one."

"He does what he needs to for-"

"The greater good. I got that. All right?"

Maria reached across the table and takes Katniss's hand in hers. "Look, Katniss. I'm sorry about your parents. They were incredible agents. Just because your mom and I didn't always see eye to eye, doesn't mean that we didn't respect each other. And I **get** why you're going to Stark instead of us, but just… think about what Fury offered. **Really **think about it."

"I have. That's why I'm doing what I'm doing."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is doing everything in its power to find him."

Katniss pulls her hand from Maria. "Technically that's been true for how long now? When my mother was killed five years ago? Or maybe after Snow half blinded Fury three decades ago? Excuse me if I don't find your platitudes comforting."

"I'm serious, Katniss. Your parents wouldn't want this."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it's expected."

"Just because—"

"Are you lying to protect me? Or are you also lying to yourself?"

Maria sighs. "I just hate the legacy your parents left you. Your mom was always so…"

Katniss is fairly certain that she didn't want to hear the end of **that **sentence, so she just shruggs. "It's the hand I've been dealt."

Maria gives Katniss an odd look.

"What?"

"It's just weird to see you wearing your mom's stoic pragmatism."

Katniss decides to ignore the comparison. "I appreciate your concern, Maria, but I have to do this. Dad devoted the last years of his life to this. I can't let…I'm doing this."

"They wouldn't want this for you."

"Now I **know **you're lying to yourself." Katniss closes her eyes for a moment. When she opens them, Maria is looking at her with an obviously schooled expression. Katniss pushes aside her curiosity of what Maria is trying to conceal. "Look, Maria, I'm only going to say this once. I appreciate you looking out for me, but everything I'm doing, even going to Tony instead of S.H.I.E.L.D., has a reason behind it. And my reasons are my own, good or bad. I have to do this my way."

Maria holds her solemn gaze for an endless moment, before nodding.

"Fine. I understand. I wish I didn't, but I do." Maria stands. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Katniss stands as well and begins walking Maria to the door.

"Promise me that you won't let your hatred of S.H.I.E.L.D. stop you from contacting me if you need help."

Katniss considers lying for a moment, but decides Maria deserves better. "I'll try."

"Bye Katniss."

"Bye Maria."


	5. Part Five

Okay, so I've been writing this in the past tense, which was a huge mistake since I haven't written past tense in YEARS. I think that's part of the reason I've been having so much trouble. So I rewrote the first four parts so they're present tense. It's not necessary to reread any of it, I didn't really change anything except the tense. But if you read this part and wonder why the hell I've switched to present tense, that's why. And it seems to be working, because I'm be uploading another 2 chapter this week.

Thanks for your understanding, but especially for reading and favoriting/following/reviewing.

* * *

**Title**: Expected - part five  
**Author**: slacker_d  
**Crossover**: Hunger Games (movie verse)/Avengers (movie verse)  
**Pairing/Characters**: Katniss, Natasha Romanoff, Rue  
**Summary**: As the daughter of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, Katniss has no choice but to avenge their murders. Now it's just a matter of figuring out who she can trust.  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine.  
**Word Count**: ~935  
**Spoilers**: both movies.  
**Warnings**: Character death.  
**A/N**: Flash back are in italics.

* * *

Part Five

Maria's visit bothers Katniss more than she'd care to admit. She's spent so much of her childhood swimming in hero worship, and even though her heroes have all fallen off their pedestals: Tony, Maria… her dad, she can't help but still care about their opinions.

It's what drives her into the backyard for hours of target practice; she needs time to think.

Her mother always said she was like her dad that way. For him clarity came from a distance and the focus of shooting helped his thought process. There was also an odd wistfulness in her voice when she said it. Katniss always assumed it was related to her parents' relationship, but now she wonders if it was directed more at her; that maybe her mother had hoped for more between them.

The thought shocks her enough for her arrow to go wide and just catch the edge of the target.

Her regrets about her relationship with her mother will always be there, which became more glaringly obvious after her death, but living alone in the house she grew up in, has made the memories a thing she can't escape.

**…**

_Her mother lets out a sigh as Katniss bends over to pick up her staff. Her mother has knocked it out of her hands __**again**__. It's the tenth time and Katniss feels as if her mother isn't so much teaching her how to wield a staff, but rather something more… Katniss isn't sure though; it's just a feeling. Maybe it's just too much for her ten year old brain to decipher._

_"Again."_

_The not quite connected logic disappears with her mother's harsh command._

_Katniss drags her attention back to her deadly, weapon wielding mother._

_"You're dropping your left shoulder. It's slowing your response time."_

_Considering this is only the third lesson, Katniss feels that her mother's standards are a bit high._

_"Why do I have to learn the staff? I'm gonna be an archer like dad."_

_Her mother grimaces. "Because you may not always have one available. Or what happens when you run out of arrows?"_

_"Uh…"_

_"Exactly. No daughter of mine is going to be weak and helpless."_

_"I'm not weak and helpless. Besides, shouldn't I be learning how to shoot a gun?"_

_Her mother's sigh is filled with aggravation. "Because you need to be able to improvise if you find yourself weaponless."_

_"What does improvise mean?"_

_"It means if you're in a tough situation, you're able to figure out a solution even if it's something you've never dealt with."_

_"Oh. No offense mom, but I don't want to be a fighter or a spy. So I don't understand why I hafta to learn this."_

_"I told you." Katniss is actually afraid for a moment; her mother's frustration is radiating off of her. "No daughter of mine is going to be powerless. You need to know how to defend yourself, no matter what your occupation is."_

_"But __**why**?"_

_"Because I'm your mother and I say so. Now hold up the staff, so we can go again. And try to keep your left shoulder up this time. All right?"_

_Fearful, Katniss nods and picks up her staff, before taking a defensive position._

_Her mother smiles. "Good girl."_

**…**

The feeling of eyes on her pulls Katniss from the memory. She sets down her bow and listens. All she can hear are the sounds of nature.

Knowing her skills are no match for the girl's natural abilities, Katniss decides to try and flush her out. "I was wondering if I'd see you."

A moment later, Rue Addannla is dropping gracefully to the ground next to Katniss.

"Hi Katniss." The greeting is given with a huge grin.

"Hey Rue. You're getting better. I couldn't find you at all."

Rue looks both pleased and disappointed. "Yeah, but you still knew I was here."

"I could tell someone was watching me. But that's it. I just **assumed **it was you."

"Oh. Cool."

"I gotta ask, though. Why exactly are you learning to be so stealthy?"

Rue shrugs. "Might come in handy one day."

"Planning on working for the CIA?"

"Something like that."

The look on Rue's face tells Katniss that the thirteen year old might know more than she's letting on. It's a startling revelation and she tilts her head to examine the girl's expression. But reading people isn't really her thing. "Fair enough. "Wanna shoot some arrows?"

The Addannla family moved in next door while Katniss was at school. She met them briefly over winter break. They'd seemed nice and Rue apparently took a liking to Katniss. And since she really didn't have any friends that are still around, Katniss had spent a decent amount of time hanging out with the girl.

Rue had been eager to see Katniss use her bow, having seen Clint out shooting, occasionally. Hearing this is how Katniss learned of Rue's unique ability to blend in.

Rue is proud of her skill, rightly so, but Katniss is **extremely **curious as to why it's necessary. She just hopes that it isn't because she has to hide from abuse of any kind. She's never seen any signs, but she's not a damn social worker; would she even know what signs to look for?

Katniss ends up inviting Rue over for dinner. The quietness of the house is getting to her and Rue's presence seems like a good way to keep the memories out for the night. They order pizza and watch TV and for one night, Katniss is able to pretend that she doesn't have red in her ledger that needs to be wiped out.


	6. Part Six

**Title**: Expected - part six  
**Author**: slacker_d  
**Crossover**: Hunger Games (movie verse)/Avengers (movie verse)  
**Pairing/Characters**: Katniss, Natasha Romanoff, Phil Coulson  
**Summary**: As the daughter of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, Katniss has no choice but to avenge their murders. Now it's just a matter of figuring out who she can trust.  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine.  
**Word Count**: ~1,010  
**Spoilers**: both movies.  
**Warnings**: Character death.  
**A/N**: Flashbacks in italics.

* * *

Part Six

Three weeks after moving back, Katniss can no longer handle being alone in the house surrounded by her parents' lives. She wakes up one Tuesday morning determined to purge the house of their presence as much as possible.

After a shower and two cups of coffee, Katniss finds herself in her parents' bedroom with a large trash bag and two medium sized boxes.

There are very few things of her parents that she wants to keep. She wonders what that says about their relationship, especially since she's **definitely **keeping all their weapons.

Looking at the collection of weapons laying on the bed, Katniss wonders how the hell she thought she'd ever be able to escape her heritage; learning how to use all the weapons laying on the bed before she knew how to drive, probably sealed her fate.

She wonders if that was her mother's plan all around.

Under the bed, Katniss is surprised to find a box filled with the first of every weapon she'd ever learned. In a household that doesn't believe in sentiment, it's strange to find.

**…**

_Katniss receives her first bow at the age of seven, a full year earlier than her father had originally promised when he gave her first toy bow at the age of four. She shows real promise; everyone always says so and so Katniss began asking for her own real bow for her sixth birthday._

_Her mother said no immediately, citing that Katniss was just too small for a proper bow. Her father agreed, albeit reluctantly, and so the issue was tabled for another year._

_As her seventh birthday gets closer, Katniss begins asking her dad for a real bow, but never around her mother. Katniss doesn't want to be shot down again or for her father to buckle under Natasha's harsh glare._

_Apparently it worked, because on her birthday, she receives a child size bow and a quiver of real arrows. She thanks her dad profusely with an exuberant hug. Her mother receives a subdued and polite thank you._

_Katniss immediately drags her dad outside to try it out. The next few hours are spent learning and practicing with her dad, making her seventh birthday one of her favorites._

**…**

The doorbell brings Katniss out of her memory. Still holding the now very small bow, she heads downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey Katniss."

Katniss is surprised to find her Uncle Phil at the door.

"Hi Uncle Phil. What brings you by?"

"Just wanted to come check on you." Phil steps inside. "We're all worried about you alone in this house."

Katniss accepts his half hug. "Thanks, I guess."

"I came in peace." Phil points to the bow. "No need for violence."

"Oh. No. I was just… going through some boxes and stumbled onto my first real bow."

Phil smiles. "I remember your mom was so proud of your quick progress. Said you showed a real aptitude, just like your dad did."

"Really? She never said anything to me."

"She assumed you wouldn't want to hear it."

"Maybe. After all, she didn't even want me to have a bow for another year yet."

Phil shakes his head slightly. "Would you believe me if I said that wasn't true?"

"What?"

"Your dad could never say no to you, so he always made your mom be the bad guy. Even so, he wasn't sure you were ready, but Natasha did. She's the one that bought you the bow."

"But she never…"

"She let your dad take the credit because she knew it would mean more to both of you that way."

**…**

_"How was Katniss's birthday?"_

_Natasha looks up to find Phil sitting at her table. Apparently, he's joining her for lunch._

_"She seemed to enjoy it."_

_"I take it you decided it was time for her very own bow?"_

_Natasha can't help the smile that appears on her face. She takes a moment to enjoy it before letting her usual calm expression return. "She was ecstatic."_

_"You two show her the finer points of a real one versus a toy?"_

_Natasha shakes her head. "Barton did."_

_Phil stares at her. "__**Why**?"_

_"It made them both happy."_

_"Even if you were the one to buy it?"_

_Natasha nods, eyes sad. "Even then."_

_**…**_

"Why tell me this now?"

Phil shrugs. "Because I think you should know."

"You just want to change my feelings about my mother."

"Is that wrong?"

"I guess not."

"I know you guys never… saw eye to eye, but she did love you, Katniss."

"I know that. It's just, I'm not sure if she ever **liked **me."

"She thought the same about you."

"What?"

"You were always daddy's little girl." He runs a finger over the small bow still clenched in Katniss's hand. "Ever since your first word, which was arrow, by the way."

Katniss can't help but smile. Her dad used to tell that story all the time. "I guess that makes sense.

"Ever since that day, your mom felt like she had to work hard to have your affection."

"That… Really?"

Phil nods. "I think it's part of the reason why she taught you to use all those weapons. It was a way to spend time with you."

Katniss doesn't know how to respond to that.

Seeing this, Phil sighs again. "Sorry, Kat. I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine, Uncle Phil. You're just trying to help."

"Why don't I take you to lunch?"

"I don't know."

"You've got to get out of this house, Katniss. It can't be good for you."

"I'm fine."

"Katniss."

"I'm only going because I don't feel like making anything." She holds up the small bow. "Just let me put this away."

"All right."

Upstairs in her parents' bedroom, Katniss carefully sets the bow back in the box she found it in. She looks around the room filled with half full boxes and for the first time since she learned of her mother's death, she feels like crying. She lets a few tears fall before angrily wiping them away. She gives herself another moment before heading back downstairs.


	7. Part Seven

**Title**: Expected - part seven  
**Author**: slacker_d  
**Crossover**: Hunger Games (movie verse)/Avengers (movie verse)  
**Pairing/Characters**: Katniss, Natasha Romanoff, Phil Coulson  
**Summary**: As the daughter of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, Katniss has no choice but to avenge their murders. Now it's just a matter of figuring out who she can trust.  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine.  
**Word Count**: ~693  
**Spoilers**: both movies.  
**Warnings**: Character death.  
**A/N**: Flashbacks in italics.

* * *

Part Seven

Katniss's days now consist of training at Stark Towers, target practice at home, hanging out with Rue, the occasional meal with Uncle Phil, the even more occasional meal with Tony and packing up her childhood home.

It's a lonely existence, even for someone who never really had more than a handful of friends. She's grateful for Rue and despite the age difference she considers them friends. She hopes Rue does as well.

Maria hasn't stopped by again. Katniss is relieved because she doesn't want to have another argument about Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. However, she is also a bit hurt. Katniss had always seen Maria as a friend, sort of. At least to the same extent that Uncle Phil and Tony were. She had hoped that would mean Maria would occasionally check up on her. Apparently not.

Katniss wishes that realizing that didn't hurt so much.

**…**

Feeling particularly sore, Katniss decides not to train today. Instead, she sits down in front of the barely used computer to do some research on Cornelius Snow.

Tony claims that he has access to all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secret files. She doesn't ever want to know how; it's definitely better that way. It's a less she learned many years ago.

**…**

_Katniss is six years old and her daddy got hurt very badly at work. She doesn't know exactly what her parents do, just that they work at the same place and that it can be dangerous._

_Whenever she asks, her mother always tells her it isn't something little girls should worry about._

_But Katniss is sick of her mother treating her like a baby. She might not be a grown up, but she's sure she can handle it._

_So when Tony visits her daddy and leaves his briefcase by the door, Katniss takes it and hides in her closet to look through it._

_She knows it's wrong, but she also knows that Tony is the best possible source of information. He is the one that explained where babies come from, even though everyone: her parents, Uncle Phil, Maria, Ms. Potts and Dr. Banner, told him he was an idiot. There may have been some cursing and some smacks to the back of the head from her mother and Ms. Potts._

_Most of the things she finds seem related to Stark Industries and the clean energy project. But then at the bottom of the pile, almost as if it'd been stuffed in the bag to be hidden, Katniss finds a manila folder labeled, **Barton, Clint: Status Report**._

_She opens it. First, there's a medical report, outlining the injuries he received, which she can't really read, but the few words she does recognize worry her._

_What does surprise her is the envelope of pictures under it. They show her daddy crumpled up under debris looking dead and if she didn't **know **for a fact that he is sitting upstairs, just fine, she'd be very afraid._

_Her parents coming home injured isn't anything new, but it's always played down and the severity brushed aside._

_But being presented with the physical proof makes Katniss sick to her stomach. She quickly shoves the pictures back into the envelope and the envelope into the file and then everything goes back into Tony's briefcase._

_She tries to sneak downstairs and put the briefcase back, but she's unsuccessful. Her mother catches her as she's backing quietly away from the door._

_Based on the yelling, Katniss isn't sure who's in more trouble; her for going through Tony's things or Tony for having it in the first place._

_"I like to keep up to date on things."_

_Apparently this isn't the answer that her mother is hoping for because Katniss is dismissed as the yelling continues._

_Needing reassurance of her daddy's health, Katniss heads up to her parents' bedroom to visit her daddy._

**…**

Over a decade later, Tony's prying nature hasn't changed and Katniss finds hundreds of files on Snow, her parents and even herself. Apparently in Tony's mind, the situation she finds herself in was inevitable and therefore, he has been planning for it for a very long time.

She doesn't know how she feels about that.


	8. Part Eight

**Title**: Expected - part eight  
**Author**: slacker_d  
**Crossover**: Hunger Games (movie verse)/Avengers (movie verse)  
**Pairing/Characters**: Katniss, Haymitch Abernathy, Peeta Mellark  
**Summary**: As the daughter of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, Katniss has no choice but to avenge their murders. Now it's just a matter of figuring out who she can trust.  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine.  
**Word Count**: ~2,195  
**Spoilers**: both movies.  
**Warnings**: Character death.

* * *

Part Eight

She's still not sure why she's here. Even though she didn't come unprepared, Katniss is nonetheless still surprised to find herself standing in front of Haymitch's office door.

Or maybe what's more surprising is how quickly Haymitch became someone she considers a mentor. After all, she doesn't usually trust that easily.

It must be because they're kindred spirits or something. Despite thinking it, Katniss still scoffs. It was Peeta that said it and Katniss had immediately dismissed it as ridiculous. She doesn't believe in that sort of thing, after all.

However, having been alone and isolated, Katniss is starting to think that Peeta may have had a point. She hadn't realized how often she'd sought out Haymitch for advice. It's disconcerting.

But now she feels like she's at a point of no return. Just because avenging her parents death has been her focus for the last few months, that doesn't mean that she's fully committed. And she's not entirely sure why.

Everyone she could talk to at home is too close to the situation. She needs an outside opinion; one that she trusts. This only leaves Haymitch.

She tightens her grip on the paper bag in her left hand. She figures a peace offering of excellent single malt would be enough to ensure he talks to her. She raises her hand and knocks.

A moment later, she's beckoned inside. She slowly opens the door and sticks her head inside.

"Well, look who's decided to grace us with her presence."

Katniss grins. "I missed you too, old man."

"What brings you by?" Haymitch raises an eyebrow. "Just in the neighborhood?"

She shakes her head. "I need some advice and didn't know where else to go."

"I didn't realize guidance counselor was part of my job description."

Katniss holds up the alcohol filled paper bag. "And I brought this as payment. Or a peace offering. However you want to see it."

Haymitch looks practically predatoril, as if he knows what's in the bag. "And what do we have here."

Katniss opens the paper bag and pulls out the cardboard tube. "Glenlivet. Aged eighteen years. I would've gotten the twenty-five year old one, but I didn't want to be the youngest in the room."

Haymitch chuckles. "I'd ask how you were able to purchase it, being so underage, but let's be honest. I don't really care. Hand it over."

She pries off the plastic lid and pulls the bottle out. Passing it to Haymitch, he takes it reverently, carefully setting the bottle on his desk.

"Jeez, it's just Scotch."

"An excellent, well aged single malt Scotch. And it's been a long time since a pretty girl bought me a drink." He holds up his hand. "And no, despite how that sounded, I was not flirting with you, darling. But if I tell this story later, I might be."

Katniss rolls her eyes. "Ha ha. The door's closed, so get out the glasses."

"Oh, you're drinking too?"

"It's the only thing that helps me deal with being in your presence too long."

"Big words coming from someone who sought me out."

"Just pour the damn drinks, old man."

**…**

"No offense, sweetheart, but how do I know you're not just fucking with me?"

Katniss takes a sip of the water bottle she brought with to keep her from getting completely smashed. "I suppose you don't. But why would I?"

"**That **is an excellent question." Haymitch pours himself more scotch. "To which I don't have an answer. But stranger shit has happened."

She can't help, but sigh. "The fact that I'm **confiding **in you isn't enough to convince you?"

"Not really."

"So once again, I ask, why would I make it up?"

Haymitch shrugs. Couldn't say. You're an odd duck."

"Odd duck?" Katniss raises an eyebrow.

"Would you prefer plucky giraffe?" Haymitch's mirth doesn't last. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because." She pushes her glass forward and Haymitch adds two more fingers of scotch. "Because I trust you… and I don't know, I wanted some advice."

"About what? Sounds like you have tons of intel and your very own eccentric billionaire to strategize with."

"Because Tony is unpredictable at best and **always **has his own agenda."

"So what? All this help he's been giving you is to serve his own agenda? Is it different than yours?"

"I don't know. I doubt it. But they've all been keeping things from me for years, even Tony. I just…"

Haymitch's smirk is back. "I'm starting to think it's just because you missed me."

That is part of it. But how can she explain that being alone with Haymitch is so much better than being back home surrounded by her parents' friends as a support system. And that while they mean well, it isn't what Katniss needs at the moment. "I'd never admit that out loud."

Haymitch's smirk grows.

"I just… I've never killed anyone."

"That's a good thing."

Katniss nods, distracted. "And self defense is one thing, but this will be meticulously planned out and even if it's in the name of retribution, I just don't know."

"You're scared."

"What? **No**."

Haymitch chuckles. "Nothing to be ashamed about, darling. Taking another human being's life is a big deal, for whatever the reason. The fact that you're aware of that is a good sign."

Katniss looks skeptical. "Of what?"

"That you're aware of gravity of what you're undertaking. If you go into it with a light hearted attitude, it's possible you'll falter when there's no time to flinch."

Her skepticism has risen. "All right."

"And avenging your parents' deaths isn't necessarily your job, Katniss."

"Since I'm their only child, I think it is, Haymitch."

"Shouldn't the agency they used to work for be the ones to do it?"

Katniss sighs, looking at her lap where she's holding her now empty glass. "I may not have had the best relationship with them, but I know they'd be disappointed if it wasn't me—**she'd **be disappointed if it wasn't me."

Haymitch raises an eyebrow at her.

"No, I don't want to talk about it."

"If not with me, then who?" He sips more of the scotch and Katniss can see the liquor is starting to take effect. "You just admitted I'm the only one you truly trust."

"I have no intention of **ever **discussing my mother. With you or anyone."

Haymitch shakes his head in mild disgust. "Well, then do you have a plan for dealing with Snow?"

Grateful for the subject change, Katniss shakes her head. "Not exactly. I know I have to get close, get in his face, so he knows that it's me who's responsible. I'm just trying to figure out if it has to be a long term commitment of infiltrating his ranks or something quick, where I sneak into his bedroom and do it in the middle of the night."

"The security at his house is probably impenetrable."

"Nothing is impenetrable. But I agree; it will be very, very difficult."

"So you're really going to try?"

Katniss nods and places her glass back on the desk. She slides it towards Haymitch and he smirks. He adds another two fingers of scotch to her glass before filling his halfway. She takes a slow sip before speaking. "Any advice?"

"Don't think of him as human. He is a target. Your sole focus should be success. So simply think of him as a target and that's it. Once the act is actually done, they'll be all sort of emotions to deal with, but don't worry about that. Just focus on getting in, finding your target and getting out."

Katniss nods again; it sounds like sound advice.

"I gotta admit, I never would have guessed that your parents are super heroes when I first met you."

Katniss snorts. "No one does. Super heroes are bigger than life and knowing that two of them are married and have a surly teenager waiting at home for them is a shock to most."

"Maybe one day you can introduce me to the other super heroes you know."

"We'll see."

**…**

Katniss spends a few more hours with Haymitch, mostly to try and sober up. Perhaps drinking scotch in the middle of the day on an empty stomach isn't the best idea. She has a long drive in front of her and so she decides that food should be next on the agenda.

She lets out a groan when she approaches her car and finds Peeta leaning against it.

She waves awkwardly, offering a hesitant smile, trying to seem not too drunk. "Hey."

He doesn't return the smile. "So you're back."

"Not quite."

"Just stopped by for a visit?"

"Something like that."

"I do not understand what you see in him."

"Well, I don't understand what you see in me, so I guess that makes us even."

It's the first time that Katniss has acknowledged Peeta's crush out loud and it takes him by surprise. Katniss watches as his expression goes from shock to embarrassment to hurt.

"You weren't going to let me know you were here. Were you?"

Katniss shakes her head. "I just figured after how we left things, you wouldn't want to see me." Which isn't a lie.

"You're not very good at friendship. Are you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Peeta doesn't reply. He just crosses his arms across his chest and stares at Katniss.

After a moment, she lets her gaze drop. "Yeah, okay, so maybe you have a point. Listen. I need some food. Do you have time?"

Katniss catches a moment of surprise on Peeta's face at the question before he nods.

**…**

They end up at the all night diner a few blocks away. Katniss is surprised that Peeta hasn't said anything about her state of sobriety. Usually that would be something he'd rant about, but now, he just sits quietly in the passenger seat and stares out the window.

It's been a few months and a lot has changed, so Katniss knows she shouldn't be expecting Peeta to have remained exactly the same, but she can't help but long for the familiarity. Everything in her life is changing and it'd be nice if at least one thing didn't.

At the diner, they sit in a corner booth and both order without looking at the menu. When the waitress leaves them alone, Katniss looks up to find Peeta looking everywhere but her.

"How are things?"

Peeta lets out a chuckle that sounds more like scoffing. "They're fine. You?"

"I'm surviving."

"Didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Katniss shrugs. "I, uh…"

Her lack of response causes them to lapse into silence, which they stay in until the waitress returns with their orders.

It isn't until Katniss has taken several bites of her club sandwich that Peeta speaks.

"So is this gonna be a regular thing?"

"Is what going to be a regular thing?"

"You just **stopping **by for a visit?"

Katniss shakes her head. "Of course not. Driving across the country is… well, it's a lot."

Peeta nods. "And yet, here you are."

The resentment in Peeta's voice is almost physically painful. "A moment of weakness."

He lets out a strangled laugh, as Katniss tries to explain.

"I really don't… It just…happened. I got in my car and suddenly realized that I had been driving for hours and heading in this direction."

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?"

Because it was a lie, but Katniss wasn't going to admit that. "I don't know what you want from me Peeta."

"You're really bad at friendship."

She barely reins in her temper. "You mentioned that earlier."

"I'm sorry, Katniss, but you are. I mean, I know we didn't part on the best terms, but I haven't heard from you since."

Katniss resents the implication. "Phone works both ways."

"Like you would've responded."

Katniss shrugs. "I might've. Eventually."

"Well excuse me, if I'm not just sitting around waiting for you to contact me."

"I never said you were."

The rest of the meal is spent in silence as they both eat quickly, wanting to escape.

When the waitress brings the check, Katniss snatches it before Peeta can make a move. She stands and leaves cash on the table, assuming Peeta will follow her. He does.

Outside, they sit in Katniss's car, but she doesn't turn it on.

"So now what?"

"Well, since I have to be at work in-"

"I didn't mean literally at this moment."

"Oh."

Katniss turns slightly to face him. "Look Peeta. I, uh… miss you."

"Thanks. Though it'd be more believable if you could say that without looking and sounding so pained."

"Sorry. I'm not good with-"

"Sentiment. Yeah, I know."

The silence that follows quickly becomes uncomfortable, so Katniss starts her car and heads back towards Peeta's job on campus.

She pulls up to the curb and Peeta opens his door, still quiet. He turns and looks at her sadly. "Have a nice life."

"Peeta…"

He doesn't reply, just slips out of the car and slams the door shut

Katniss calls after him, but he continues to stalk away.


End file.
